Darth Vader
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Darth Vader, born as Anakin Skywalker, is the secondary antagonist of the Star Wars franchise. Wikia Match-Ups * Darth Vader vs. Lord Voldemort Possible Opponents * Terminator (...) * Zurg (Toy Story) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Sauron (Lord of the Rings) * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Dr. Eggman ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Infinite ** Metal Sonic * Master Chief (Halo) * Superman (Injustice) * Guts (Berserk) * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Reaper (Overwatch) * Marvel Comics ** Doctor Doom ** Iron Man ** Silver Samurai ** Ego ** Loki Laufeyson ** War Machine ** Wolverine * DC Comics ** Atrocitus ** Black Manta ** Batman ** Sinestro ** Bane ** Deathstroke ** Lex Luthor ** The Joker * Megatron (Transformers) * Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Emperor Harlis (Arlian Angel) * RoboCop (...) * God of War ** Kratos ** Zeus * The Meta (Red vs. Blue) * Naruto ** Sasuke Uchiha ** Gaara (As Anakin Skywalker) ** Madara Uchiha * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * The Legend of Zelda ** Ganondorf ** Ghirahim * Zephiel (Fire Emblem) * Lich King (Warcraft) * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) * Mecha Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Kirby ** Meta Knight ** King Dedede Information Background * Height: 6'6 * Weight: 264lbs * Age: 45 at death * Real Name: Anakin Skywalker * Home world: Tatooine * Trained 13 apprentices * Husband of Padme Amidala, father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo, grandfather of Kylo Ren * Occupation: Dark Lord of the Sith, Pod Racer, Slave, and fallen Jedi Knight Powers & Abilities * The Force ** Telekinesis *** Force Push *** Force Pull *** Force Choke *** Force Grip *** Force Crush *** Force Throw *** Force Barrier *** Saber Throw ** Telepathy *** Mind Probe *** Mind Trick *** Force Vision *** Force Sense *** Force Jump *** Force Dash *** Taming Beasts * Immense Strength ** Cybernetic Enhancements * Lightsaber Skills ** Form I ** Form II ** Form III ** Form IV ** Form V ** Form VI ** Form VII ** Jar'Kai * Master Pilot * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant * Expert Marksman * Master Engineer * Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader * Multilingual Lightsaber * Vader's main weapon * A beam swords that is capable of cutting through even the strongest metals like butter. * Vader's is a dual-phase lightsaber, allowing him to instantly change its length in battle with the flick of a switch * The length the switch can change between is adjustable, and Vader has his set two blade lengths at ≈1 meter and ≈1.5 meters respectively Feats & Stats * As Anakin, disarmed Asajj Ventruss with brute force alone * As Anakin, strikes were said to be comparable to a meteor's impact * As Anakin, overpowered Count Dooku's defense, who was stated to be one of the most skilled duelists in the galaxy and uses a style specifically for lightsaber combat * Is capable of bringing down buildings using the Force * Crushed a lightsaber to dust * Threw a med droid with an injured arm * A kick sent an assassin fifteen feet away * Snapped a man's neck with only one hand * Is able to list several hundred pounds with one hand and without aid from the Force * Shattered a crystalline pillar while injured * Crushed a Stormtrooper's head with his bare hands * With the Force, can topple entire armies, collapse buildings, and push back starships * Has physically overpowered countless Jedi, including notably strong ones like his own son, in lightsaber combat * Officially described as having power rivaling 80% of Darth Sidious' * As Anakin, can create afterglows with his lightsaber and can create afterimages * As Anakin, dodge lightning strikes and outpaced missiles * As Anakin, can dodge tank missiles and blitz many B2 battle droids * Casually reacted to blaster shots from Han Solo * Jumped from across a room to deflect a blast, which was around less then a second * Avoided a blast so fast, that the guy shooting it ended up killing his partner instead * Can move so fast that he appears like he's teleporting... to Jedi * As Anakin, tanked a missile to the face. * As Anakin, can take beatings from the likes of Durge * Was still alive after a beatdown from Luke Skywalker * Took a brutal beating from Galen Marek that deactivated his suit and survived * Killed a clone of Darth Maul by stabbing himself through the chest * Torched by two flamethrowers and was perfectly fine * Tanked a point-blank grenade explosion * Can withstand lightsaber strikes unharmed * Withstood concentrated lightning strikes from the likes of the Starkiller clone and his master * As Anakin, matched Obi-Wan in combat before falling into lava. * As Anakin, slaughtered an entire Tuskan Village only because his mother died * As Anakin, killed Durge who trained under several bounty hunters across the galaxy * Can easily hold his own against numerous Jedi at once * Killed 8 Jedi at a Kessel conclave * One of the most renowned lightsaber duelists in all of Star Wars * Outpiloted droids with reflexes that rivaled the speed of light * Built a sentient droid at the age of 9 * Lead a Galactic army rather well for two decades Faults & Weaknesses * Dependence on Breathing Apparatus * Can underestimate his opponents * Weakness to lightning or strong electrical discharges, as it could short circuit his armor ** He was eventually killed by Sidious' Force Lightning * Unable to use Force Lightning since his hands are metallic * Can be overpowered by Jar'Kai users * Heavy armor ** Although he can still use Force Speed, he is relatively slower and less agile than the average Jedi * Continued serving his master despite knowing that he manipulated him his entire life and was continuously looking to replace Vader * His Injuries stopped him from reaching his full potential with the Force, though he was still very much a powerful Force user ** Was in constant pain; although this did benefit his connection with the Dark Side. ** Sidious intentionally made Vader's armor faulty so that Vader would never surpass him * Defeated by Luke Skywalker, a self-proclaimed Jedi Knight, his secret apprentice; Galen Marek and his clone, Starkiller * Somehow did not realize he had children for 22 years after they were born * Contrary to popular belief, lightsabers can't cut through everything Videos How Strong Is Darth Vader?( Feat. Electricstar) Gallery Darth vader.png Star Wars - Darth Vader as he appears in the comics.png|Darth Vader as he appears in the comics Star Wars - Darth Vader as he appears on the Star Wars The Coin Video Experience Poster.png|Darth Vader as he appears on the Star Wars The Coin Video Experience Poster Star Wars - Darth Vader as he appears in Soul Calibur IV as a guest character.png|Darth Vader as he appears in Soul Calibur IV as a guest character Trivia * He starred in the 49th episode of the internet series, Death Battle, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. * Darth Vader made a cameo appearance in Fatal Fiction Episode 8: Rocky Balboa vs Little Mac due to the fact he's a fan of Rocky Balboa. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Disney Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mascots Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Knight Category:1970s Category:Characters that made Cameo Appearances Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Technologists Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior Category:Regeneration Category:Protagonist Category:Cyborgs Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Army Leaders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with One or More Family Members Category:Illusionists